La Sangre Nos Separa Draco y Hermione
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Linaje, sangre, familia...mundo,Mortìfagos, Orden del Fènix...todo estaba en nuestra contra, pero, a pesar de todo...¿podrìa existir algo llamado Amor entre los dos? serie de Viñetas de Draco y Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, continuando con mi Tabla 30 días ( que ya me pisa, pisa) aquí voy con este One/Shot que…bueno, se me ocurrió por la frase…espero no les moleste demasíado.

Un Draco /Hermione.

¿Comentarios? Harían a una chica muy muy feliz y le alegrarían el día. Bye!!!!!

Con cariño:

Rose Bellatrix :)

_**Es culpa del Frío**_

Lluvia.

Las gotas caen una a una, individuales y juntas a la vez…..separadas, resbalando le parece hasta aparecer frente a sus ojos y caer estrellándose en una danza de gotas que se forman en los charcos lodosos por todas partes, por todos lados. Frente a ella.

Lágrimas.

El llanto convulsiona su ser, sus ojos realmente porque apenas y si puede ver más allá de ella, unos metros más allá hasta que las lágrimas lo distorsionan todo impidiéndole toda visión.

Corre.

El aliento caliente en medio de la fría neblina se confunde pero es cálido y doloroso a la vez. No tiene otra opción, necesita escapar, nada más.

Lo siente.

Lo sabe.

Lo hace.

Correr.

Las gotas le caen encima de la cabeza, en los cabellos castaños empapados en los cuales resbalan deslizándose por el rostro pálido de porcelana, gélido, congelado, frágil hasta delinear sus labios sonrosados y perderse en la barbilla que aún siente sus dedos deslizándose….las lágrimas de nuevo.

Dolor.

Es la única defensa que tiene ahora.

Correr….

De nuevo las gotas…

La lluvia.

Dolor.

**********

Los cabellos rubios están empapados, completamente empapados. La lluvia ha caído sobre él bañándolo al principio con sus gotas tibias resbalándole por el rostro, por el cuello hasta empaparlo por completo. Se ha enfriado. Lluvia gélida que lo cubre con su manto, empapándole de pies a cabeza, la ropa le pesa, el frío le cala hasta los huesos….

Pero sonríe.

Lo ha aceptado al fin.

Cierra los ojos.

Uno tras otro intento y al final al fin lo ha aceptado.

"Al fin" resuena en su mente.

Le llena de gozo.

Una familia, algo que no puede creer todavía, una familia, una auténtica familia.

Años sus padres fueron los primeros y realmente únicos ejemplos que tuvo como referencia a una buena y pura familia de magos…no es que ahora le importe tanto la sangre pero….al fin y al cabo eso se terminó con la Segunda Guerra; hace una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo que no ha querido por años…

Al fin y al cabo ha sido criado así.

Linaje y Sangre.

"Tourjours Pur" como le transmitió su madre y su padre.

Suspira de nuevo.

¿Por qué trata de justificarse a sí mismo?

Sonríe extendiendo los brazos bajo la lluvia que le llega al rostro bañándolo.

Nada más importa.

Lo ha aceptado.

Al fin tendrá una familia.

Lluvia.

Corre casi sin darse cuenta, es lo que puede hacer ahora, correr nada más que eso, siempre representó más la lluvia para él que para nadie más.

Alegría.

Correr.

Lluvia.

*********

La lluvia cae más fuerte que nunca, una tormenta le parece. Se detiene de repente. No por la lluvia que le arrasa el rostro haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos, por nada lo haría, sólo una cosa podría detenerlo en un momento así.

Castaño.

La lluvia ha mojado toda su ropa, el delgado suéter que lleva, de un color rosa claro que se le pega al cuerpo. La falda delgada, de seda puede reconocer a primera vista, dejándola completamente empapada. No le importa, parece que no le importara. De rodillas. Ha caído.

Sus claros ojos azules se dan cuenta entonces, apenas estudia su rostro, que no es la lluvia que la ha mojado completamente. Llanto.

¿Granger?

¿Ha entornado la voz? Suave, diferente a como tantas veces la llamo…se da cuenta apenas las palabras resuenan en sus oídos. Diferente, la voz de palabras que se arrastraban ha desaparecido dando paso a….¿ese tono dulce?

La chica alza la vista y no parece reconocerlo, es una mirada, nada más que eso pero lo deja completamente paralizado haciendo que se olvide de todo lo demás. ¿ Por qué está allí? No lo sabe, no lo siente…no le importa porque lo único que importa ahora es calmar ese llanto y... volver a que esos ojos que lo miran suplicantes lo miren como siempre: Con odio, rencor. Es lo que quiere.

Draco.

Se lanza a sus brazos y él la recibe. Es un acto reflejo, eso y nada más, lo sabe…y ella también.

Ambos caminan casi sin darse cuenta hacia el enorme árbol. Ambos, juntos, lado a lado.

Silencio.

Un mar de silencio que ha servido para cruzar miradas…ha pasado otras veces…y ha servido para calmar el llanto. Llanto que sabe de donde es.

Han peleado.

Peleas que siempre la han hecho llorar..pero que se arreglarán…ya no está Potter para consolarla.

Pero está él.

Un secreto.

Ha sido extraño, raro. Se miran como enemigos, se tratan como tal…pero la lluvia lo cambia todo.

Levanta la vista hacia ella. Tiembla como otras veces. Un impulso, el mismo impulso que tiene siempre pero que ahora piensa cumplir.

Levanta la capa empapada hacia un lado y la cubre con ella de repente.

Levanta la vista, confundida.

¿Por qué…?

Alza sus ojos azules preguntándose lo mismo y sonríe porque se ha preguntado exactamente lo mismo todo el tiempo. Enemigos, siempre lo han sido y sierre lo serán….entonces ¿Por qué?

Es culpa del frío- dice con una voz tranquila que intenta que arrastre las palabras sin conseguirlo.

Los dos sonríen y la chica de cabellos castaños se acomoda en su pecho sintiendo su respiración, escuchando su corazón.

Es culpa del frío- repite satisfecha al notar la duda de él en el ambiente.

Se abrazan sientiendo el calor del uno y el otro.

Siempre tendrán una excusa….

La lluvia sigue cayendo, y cuando pase todo volverá a ser igual.

Porque es culpa del frío.

Nada más.


	2. Cinco Minutos viñeta para 30 dìas

_**Cinco Minutos**_

_**Viñeta para la tabla 30 días.**_

Espera.

Mira el reloj de pulsera que lleva y hasta le causa molestia, bufa mirando de un lado hacia otro.

No va a aparecer.

Es la segunda vez que la deja patéticamente plantada, claro, todo se podía esperar de Ron Weasley, pero una cosa era cuando eran amigos y otra demasíado distinta ahora, cuando están comprometidos.

Si, reconoce que se ha vuelto una chica demasíado exigente, quizá sea pór que ya no están en el colegio, quizá porque ya no existan aquellas guerras…quizá, quizá, quizá….

Bufa de nuevo pero esta vez mirando decepcionada hacia ambos lados del callejón Diagon. Ni un alma.

No vendrá.

Se arrepiente en el alma el haberse puesto aquella blusa muggle preciosa que había visto desde hace meses en aquel escaparate, se arrepiente el haber venido tan temprano, se arrepiente el haberse arreglado en aquellos cinco minutos sólo para quedar como una tonta plantada en medio de la calle…

Toma su bolso con fuerza y se acomoda los cabellos detrás de las orejas, sólo para darse cuenta de que no lo necesita en absoluto porque se lo ha alisado sólo para él.

Idiota- sale la palabra casi en contra de su..¿Voluntad?

No.

Granger.

Se vuelve rápidamente, a la defensiva, casi, casi al ataque, le parece que lo había estado esperando.

El chico de cabellos rubios e impresionantes ojos azules la mira divertido casi retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás por su reacción.

Oye, oye, no es para tanto ¿sabes?- recupera con elegancia aquel porte principesco e intimidante que ha adquirido con el paso de los años, lo tiene que admitir, lleva las manos hacia los bolsillos y camina despacio a su alrededor, casi examinándola- ¿no me digas que…esperabas a alguien:::?

No- responde con firmeza, valientemente, casi quisiera que la llame Sangresucia para poder reaccionar, golpearlo y así desquitarse con alguien- de hecho ya me iba de aquí.

Sigue examinándola, caminando a su alrededor y poco a poco ha perdido la valentía, casi ha logrado intimidarla con aquellos ojos penetrantes y azules, mira el reloj y se vuelve para salir de ahí.

Lo próximo que puede sentir es la mano delgada, fina pero fuerte sosteniéndole el brazo, impidiéndole que siga, un escalofrío le recorre la piel pero se vuelve desafiante hacia él.

Ojos azules.

¿Tanta prisa tienes Granger?- la mira desafiante, una lucha entre miradas- O quizá, podrías quedarte..cinco minutos?

*******************************

Ok no sé como me salió pero tenía que haberme salido algo… creo que esta pareja me va a acabar gustando, saben? Prefiero ver a Hermione así, desafiante con Draco y no como la tonta que se deja llevar por él, también prefiero a este Draco malo…pero sexi, je,je,je!! Qué la pasen bien!!!

Comentarios? Se los agradecería demasíado, y respondo a todas las sugerencias!!!

Su amiga:

Rose Bellatrix : )


End file.
